lifes many mishaps!
by electric rose 09
Summary: what happens when jacob leaves nessie pregnant? leaves her never to be found again? edward and bella struggle with nessies desion.


Life's many mistakes

life seemed so boring and so over rated when i was alive and now i wish i could be alive and with my family.

I was turned two months ago today when a raging vampire who killed eve3ryone except he made the mistake of not draing me fully like he thought he did.

i have survived souly on animals event though i crave humans more than anything including chocolate!

i was pregnant the time of my death and through it all my baby is still alive in me.

i am almost full term now and i live in a cottage i made withen 2 days.

her room is all natural and hand made and is painted rose red the color of blood running through her veins. i am nameing her isabella after her grandmother who passed away late last year.

i bend down to pick up a diaper that has magically escaped my grasp and i feel a sharp pain rush down my spine and over my stomach and then i feel the water dripping down my legs.

i try to calmly make it to the tub and fill it with warm water and get in and try to calm down.

i scream out in pain and agony to anyone who might hear even though i know nobody knows where i am.

i sit in tourtious pain for what seems like days before baby Isabella came into this world human with no vampire characteristics except pale skin.

2 years later

Isabella came crashing out of the house when i walk up with the groceries for i have finally controlled myself enough.

I unwrap a little bit of bread and hand it to her to go and pass out to all of the animals at the edge of the clearing. i walk inside to find a glass full of yellow blue and red roses on the table.

i smiled and went to go prepare Isabella's favorite dinner breakfast chocolate crapes.

she walks in with her hands all dirty and shiney from the licks of baby does.

i smiled down at her and then glanced out and my smile vanished for i saw the one person i swore i would never see again.

Max.

* * *

song: satellite heart- Anya maria

chapter 2

The past always comes back to bite you somehow, but weather how painful or damaging it may be you have to do something about it before it becomes out of hand and un-restrain-able

He walked toward the house impeccably slow and stopped on the porch waiting, shearching for something he did wrong to make me leave.

I calmly went out to him and watched as the emotions flew from anger to pain to all the murder articles and me faking my own death.

He looked at me and then down at Isabella who was now at my side hiding behind me and then ran off with pain clear on his face.

I tried to call out to max to try to bring him back so i could try to explain how i became what i am but failed.

I ran after him and with my vampire speed i was in front of him within seconds.

"max it's not what you think!" i cried out with hurt and anguish.

"really elisabeth then why did you leave and how did you become one of those monsters?!" he said flatly watching with no emotion as i flinched at the word monsters.

i explained slowly and to my sheer and utter surprise max kissed me in mid- sentence.

we started to make out like i never left and it ended up increasing to other activity, i woke a few hours later naked laying by max's side i a meadow a mile from home.

just then a phone went off startling me and so i dug through his pants to find his phone.

"hello?" i said afraid of what i might hear.

"lizzie?! is that you?" skyler said questionably excited.

"yes hi" i said fighting tears for my life was becoming more up rooted every minute i was like this.

"where is max?" skyler said a bit scared.

"sleeping next to me." i told her quietly as to not wake him.

we talked for about three hours about the end of my life to now and all about how terrifying isabella's birth was and how she is now.

then i said a bit slowly," i cant be apart of your life or of max's i need to move on it's what is best for me and isabella and as mush as i want to i just cant do that life again and cause you all more pain."

" i.....i......i guess if that's what you think is best for you and your daughter." skyler said through a tear choked trought.

* * *

chapter 3

Isabella and i have traveled to almost every country in the continental U.S trying to escape my past chasing after me.

the one person who changed everything who prevented me from my family is chasing after me.

the one person i hate and wish will go to the fiery pits of hell. demetri the one person who changed me.

so today i will do something i will regret.

something that will hurt more than being sliced in half like a apple.

i was going to the one place i swore i would never see nore go to again, the place i had locked out of my heart.

and i may or may not make it out with my whole heart attached and uncrumbled.

"mommy where are we going today?" Isabella asked politely.

"your aunts." i said trying to fight the tears coming on.

we drove about 3 miles and then pulled up to the house.

i unbuckled isabella's seat belt and lifted her in my arms as we walked up the steps.

i set her down and held her hand so i could knock on the door i once owned.

i knocked and the door slowly opened by itself so i walked in quietly.

i heard some nosie coming from upstairs so i sat Isabella down on the couch and told her not to move anywhere when i was upstairs.

i slowly crept upstairs and opened max's door to find him on top of a girl i know a girl that i was friends with.

it took him a minute or two to realize someone was standing in the doorway watching them but when he did he turned around afraid of who it would be.

"Elizabeth it's not what you think!" i heard him shout as i ran down the stairs to pick up Isabella.

i was at Isabella's side when he got down the stairs and he saw my pained expression.

he reached out to try to comfert me but just then the girl up stairs came down with annoyed expression on her face.

"are you coming back up max?" she said with a bit of a whine in her voice.

"just go max. the pain has been done you knew i was coming back for you at your request but it shows you have changed your mind" i said with little emotion but failed when the tears poured over the top.

i picked Isabella up and walked out the front door without turning back to see his expression.

* * *

chapter 4

i drove by on my way out of town to see skyler and her pregnant belly chucking a chair at max screaming cuss words at him out on the front lawn.

i wanted so badly to go and hug her and calm her down but then her husband began to pull her back but not before she called max a moron and a jack ass.

i drove on trying not to look back at the life i was leaving behind me and a tear slipped out of my eye and down my cheek.

i drove and drove and ended up in Florida whiten two days and decided that it was time to show Isabella the beach for the first time.


End file.
